User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Seven
Amber cries, she stands up but she sees white bright light from an open door, therefore, she runs out the room. Run Amber Millington, Run. That couldn't have been her, It couldn't be her, Just why her? Amber thought as she was running, as she runs, she bumps into a girl. She screams, but only to stop screaming when the girl she bumped into was Willow, "Willow!?" Amber sighed in relief, "Amber?!" Willow said, "What's wrong!?" Willow asked, a terrified Amber clenches onto Willow, crying on her shoulder. "When we sit, You can tell me everything." Willow said. After Willow and Amber found a room, a quiet room, to sit in. Amber began to explain, "And that's what happened, I saw her Willow, I saw her..." tears strolled from Amber's face, Willow felt the depression aura in her, "Are you sure it was her? It could be a double..." Willow said, "Yes, I'm sure, she looked like she was in pain." Amber said, Willow sighed, "To get our mind off of things, Is there a way for us to get out of here?" Amber sniffled a little, wiping away her tears. "Well, after doing a little research, We're at Danae Hospital, This hospital was created by Eric Sweet and Sophia Danae, But, That's the thing, Who's Sophia Danae?" Willow questioned, Amber looks at Willow, "Sophia Danae, Maybe we can ask someone when we get back?" Amber said. "Okay..." ---- Piper ran up to the attic with a shovel in her hand and John with a baseball bat. "Who's here?!" Piper yells, "I'll kill you with one hit." Piper yelled, John looked around, seeing a person in a black figure behind Piper, "Piper watch out!" John yelled, he shuts the door, leaving him, Piper, and the black figure in the attic. Piper swings at the black figure and misses only to regret it. "Oh you pitiful child." A female appeared in the black figure, Piper became terrified. She screams and Joy bursts in, Making John scream for his life and falling, Joy stops and sees, the one and only, Senkhara. She screams, "Senkhara?!" Joy backed up, She haven't seen Senkhara in a long time, Since 2012, The year after she went missing. Senkhara turns around, She looked at Joy in surprise, "It's you...Descendant." Senkhara walks closer to Joy, who backs up in terror, "Descendant?! I thought Eddie banished you...." Joy feared, "Oh, You mean the Osirian? You should know, my child, Eddie has died and when he dies, I'm brought back as a ghost now, Where's the hippie?" Senkhara grabbed Joy by her collar. "The Hippie??" Piper interupted, "Shut up!" Senkhara's eyes turned black while looking at Piper who jumped back. "I don't know where she is..." Joy stuttered, Senkhara's eyes turned black and she began choking Joy. ---- "Five hours and we've been here...No help, no one to call, oh help me..." Amber sang under her breathe, Willow looking at her, That's when something of Amber's mind snapped, "Willow, We're never going to get out." Amber cried. "Amber, stop thinking that! We are going to get out, it's just, we'll be dead if we don't think properly." Willow held Amber. ---- Piper grabbed a flash light and poked it in Senkhara, which went through her, Senkhara screams and disappears, a pale Joy passed out. ---- Ariel and Ana walked to Amber and Willow's hospital room. Ariel had a knife while Ana had a rubber ducky, Ariel looked rather annoyed as if Ana had been playing around to much. Willow heard footsteps, sensing danger she pulls Amber towards her and both of them hide in the closet. "What's happening?" Amber whispered, "Danger is coming..." Willow whispered. Amber and Willow heard footsteps through the room, "Where are they?" Willow heard, Amber began to silently panick. "Where are they??" Ana held her gun, Ariel looking all through the room, throwing pillows around. Ariel sighed and glares at Ana, she then launches at Ana, "Why would you let Willow out you pathetic little piece-....You're lucky you're connected to this. I would have killed you if you weren't." Ariel snarled and pulled away from Ana, who was scared. "I let Willow out? Excuse me, Willow killed our boss, I did not let her out. Sweet was supposed to kill her but now, She's alive and well and she can rat on us anytime. Now we have a new blonde-" Ana was interupted by Ariel, "We have a new blonde who is supposed to be killed by Danae and she's not here. That's why I should be leader." Ariel walked closer to the closet, She opens it to find Amber and Willow snuggling, "Well, look who we have here, Our little friends have appeared." Ariel smirked and grabs Amber by her hair, dragging Willow along aswell. Amber screams and Willow runs back to the closet, getting her spear. She screams and aims it at Ariel who dodges, Amber manages to pull away from Ariel's grip and grabs her heel. "You like messing with the blonde, eh?" She trash talks, Ariel smirks, "Why yes." Ariel says, Amber grins and slaps Ariel with her heel, "Willow run!" Amber looks at Willow, "OKAY-AHHHHHHHHHH" Willow is attacked by Ana who jumps on her back. To Be Continued, Cliffhanger Tuesday, Yes, I know. Category:Blog posts